A first mate's duties
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Anamaria is left to rescue her Captain after he is captured in Port Royal. Feelings between the two are realized and admitted. Jack and Ana.


First mate Anamaria paced the deck of the _Black Pearl _worriedly. Captain Jack Sparrow had left the ship little less than an hour ago to visit Port Royal. The crew hadn't asked what his business was there, but Ana had an idea. He had been talking for a few days how he needed to tell Will something. He had told her before he left if he wasn't back within an hour, sail on with out him. It had been 45 minutes, and they would need time to sneak out of the harbor. Just as she was about to say something to Gibbs, she heard gun shots.

Gibbs shouted from up front. "That be the Captain!" Ana nodded and clutched the steering wheel tight. If he could get here fast enough they could grab him and get out. The shots where getting closer. And Ana could hear shouts of 'Get him!' and 'Stop him!'

Gibbs ran up to her. "We need to be leavin soon." He said. Ana watched the dock and shook her head.

"Give it a few more minutes." Gibbs growled. She turned to him. "I'm first mate, which makes me Captain right now Mr. Gibbs! Give him a few more minutes!" Gibbs nodded.

"Aye," Then, she saw him. Jack was running backwards towards the dock shooting at several of the Commodore's commands. He then turned around and ran frontward. He started waving his hands madly at the ship. She cursed under her breath. He wanted for her to get out.

"Damit you scaly wag!" She screamed at him and shook her hand over her head. She could have swore he heard her, for he gave a smile. "SET THE SAILS!" she hollered. "We need to get out of here!" The crew ran about the ship. Ana then had an idea. Just as they where coasting out of the harbor, she shouted back to Jack. "CAPTIAN! MIDNIGHT, TWO NIGHTS!" He gave her a look, then nodded and ran off the dock, away from the commodore's men. They would catch him, she knew, but they would be back for him. Ana then took over the wheel again.

"Where to?" Gibbs asked.

Ana looked behind her self sadly. "We sail about a mile out Mr. Gibbs," She turned back towards him. "We'll lay anchor for two nights, on midnight of the second night, we'll come back."

"Come back?" He asked. "But…we need to stick to the code!"

"I'm Captain right now Mr. Gibbs!" She bellowed. "And my code is, any man that falls behind, won't be left behind." She started steering. "Besides, I promised him." Gibbs just shook his head as he went below deck muttering something about women and bad luck.

Jack once again found him self in a cell all to him self. It was the first night and he knew they would be coming back for him tomorrow night. _Blast Ana!_ He thought. _She should have stuck to the damn code_. But he knew she wouldn't leave him behind. None of the crew knew it, but he and Ana where getting closer, and not as friends. He winced due to the bullet wounds he had received on his chase through Port Royal. The Commodore had told his men to tend to him, but all they did was bandage him up a bit. After all, why waste medicine on a pirate that was going to be hung any way? _One more day_ he thought, _Just make it through one more day. _Then…he passed out.

He woke up the next night to cannon fire and people shouting. The other prisoners where looking out the window's of their cells. "I know those guns…" Jack muttered. He stood up, stiff from the pain and looked out of his window. It was the _Black Pearl_, with Anamaria at the wheel. He saw her waving her arms and pointing to two men, then gave the wheel over to Gibbs. "Don't shout it luv…" He whispered, and winced once she did.

"FIND THE CAPTAIN!" He heard her yell.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled. "Damit women!" He then turned away from the window and limped down onto the floor. He leaned against the bar and waited for his first mate and best friend to come rescue him.

Anamaria had fought with Gibbs on letting her go ashore to rescue Jack. He had said it wasn't right for both the first mate and Captain to be off the ship in a time like this. But she had told him it was an order, and she left. She and the other two men ran up the side of the dock until they snuck into the jail area. As she came down the stairs and saw Jack she let out a sigh. From what she could tell he wasn't hurt that bad.

"Ah, Ana, come to rescue me luv?" He said, trying to hold the pain in.

"Aye Captain. Now, how do suggest we get you out?" She asked studying the cell doors.

He frowned. "That damn dog has run off with the keys again, but I know another way." He quickly told her about the first time how Will had helped him escape. And within a matter of minutes, he was free once again. He stepped out of the cell and almost fell over.

"Are you drunk?" She hissed to him as he grabbed a hold of her arm to steady him self.

"No luv, just…hurt." He sucked in a breath as the pain shot through his body. She frowned.

"We best get you to the ship Captain." She said and started to lead him away.

"Not with out my effects," He grabbed his sword and pistol and followed the three up the stairs. Ana told the other two men to cover her and Jack while she ran with him to the ship. "Sure you can carry me luv?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Looks like I'll have to," She said and then they where fired upon.

"Blast it you bastards!" Jack bellowed as Ana helped him along. "Leave me and my ship alone!" Ana rolled her eyes as she helped him up onto the ship.

"All hands on deck!" She called as Jack leaned onto the rail, once again holding in the pain. "Man the cannons! Fill the sails! Gibbs, you're at the wheel! I'll tend to the Captain."

"Aye. Well, you heard the first mate!" Gibbs yelled "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Ana walked with Jack down the stairs and once they where out of the sight of the crew he leaned his full weight onto her, she wrapped an arm around his waist, helping to steady him. She led him into his room and placed him on his bed. He groaned. "It bloody hurts luv,"

"I know Captain." She said.

"Please Ana, call me Jack." She glanced up at him as he continued. "You're my first mate…" He took a painful breath. "And my best friend. When we're alone, you call me by my given name."

She nodded and walked over to him with a bottle of rum. He reached for it but she pulled back. "It's not to drink." She said. He glared at her as she un-buttoned his shirt and poured it over his wounds.

"AGH!" He yelled.

"Calm down," She muttered. Once she was done, she wrapped his wounds and gave him a small sip of the drink.

She was standing over him, his face only a few inches from her neck. Without thinking, he leaned up and kissed the hollow of her neck. "Thank you Ana," He whispered. She then took off his boots and pushed him back into his bed. She piled a blanket on top of him, and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his level on her knees. "Stay with me luv?" He asked. She glanced at him. He was sober, so he knew what he was talking about. "Ana," he whispered. "Stay the night with me?"

She placed a hand on his forehead, then nodded. "Let me go give orders to Gibbs first. Where to Jack?" She asked as she paused at the door.

"Tortuga." He said. Closing his eyes. She nodded and made her way up to the deck.

She approached Gibbs. "How's the Captain?" He asked.

"He'll live." She said. "He says sail to Tortuga. I'm gonna stay with him tonight, keep an eye on him. Knock if ya need anything, you're in charge."

Gibbs nodded. "Night."

Ana headed back down to Jack's quarters. Kicking off her shoes she slipped into the bed beside him. He sighed with content at having her next to him.

"Ana…thank you." Jack whispered.

"For what?" Ana asked, looking at him.

"For not giving up on me. And for forgiving me time and time again." He said and turned to look at her. "Ana I…" He leaned forward but was unable to finish the sentence because they kissed. A few moments later, they pulled apart.

"I love you too Jack Sparrow." She whispered before kissing him again.

A.N. Hopefully that will bring some of my loyal reviewers back, seeing as I haven't been here in awhile. To those who read First Mate and Best Friend, I'm trying my hardest to wrap it up. I know I've left you all hanging, and I'm sorry.


End file.
